


The Mysterious Dare

by Agent33



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent33/pseuds/Agent33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title sums up the summary pretty well</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote for a challenge for a dreamwidth community I was a part of.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to NCIS LA.

“He did what?” Sam exclaimed in disbelief.  
“I know, right?” Kensi responded. “And I was there…Watching.”  
It was a quiet day in OPS, one of the paperwork days with no activie cases.  
Coming into the room with Eric and Callen, Deeks could not contain his curiosity “Who did what?”  
Shaking her head in laughter Kensi could not speak.  
“October 15, 2009” was all Sam was able to get out before he joined Kensi in laughter.  
“You told him?” Deeks could not contain the disbelief in his voice and on another note “I cannot believe you still remember that.”  
“How could I forget? I am scarred for life” Kensi teases Deeks.  
Feeling left out Eric decides to join the conversation. “What are you guys talking about?”  
“It was a dare.” Deeks protested, while totally ignoring Eric’s question so that another person would not know what he did.  
Kensi on the other hand had no problems hinting to the answer of Eric’s question “Let’s just say it involved Deeks, pizza, and lots of...”  
“I’ll have you know that it was a very unique pizza. One of a kind really or so Monty says” Deeks interjected.  
“Anyways” Kensi says with a look thrown at Deeks “what this idiot didn’t realize was that…”  
“Who you calling an idiot Fern?” Deeks interrupted again before Kensi could fully explain. Which starts up the two partners bickering with each other.  
Letting Kensi and Deeks bickering fade into the background, Sam leans back in his chair contemplates what he just learned and feels. Deciding that after hearing about this dare that Deeks participated in, Sam just had one important thought running through his head. He would never eat pizza again.


End file.
